1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to windchime apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved windchime apparatus permitting modification of tonal response of the apparatus relative to gyration of the various components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windchime structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,214; 4,967,633; and U.S. Pat. No. 317,419.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a windchime apparatus arranged for ease of adjustment of tonal response of the windchime structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.